


A painful payback

by Littlefury13



Series: The dagurized version of How to train your dragon-race to the edge [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Criticism and arguing, Enemies to Friends, Fix-It, Flogging, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Revenge, Spanking, Strong Language, cursing, toothless whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: Alternative ending to "Astrids team". Toothless whump, Hiccup whump. A different version how Dagur could join the Dragon Riders at a later time than in my dagurized Fanfics. Warning: mention of rape
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The dagurized version of How to train your dragon-race to the edge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/938196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A painful payback

**Side story:**

**Httyd rtte:**

**A painful payback**

An alternative ending for the episode “Astrids Team”. Dagur did not accept his defeat. It has a more violent beginning with Dagur taking revenge after the two dragon Rider teams destroyed nearly his entire fleet. There is a lot of arguing about Hiccup and Dagur. 

Six days had passed after the defeat of Dagurs fleet at Dragons Edge. Stoik and the A-Team had returned home to Berk, Astrid went with them to help rebuilding her parents’ house.

So Hiccup was mostly alone when he went to fly with Toothless. while the others were doing repairs from the last battle.

Hiccup was circling over a small island at the other side of Dragons Edge, when suddenly he heard a whizzing sound.

Next, Toothless let out a surprised roar and began to struggle. “Wha-oh no!” Hiccup gasped as he turned and saw the pair of bolas that had entangled in the Night Furies tailfin. He tried to get the stirrup to work, but it was jammed and he was not able to steer Toothless who went straight down. He tried to stay airborne with flapping his wings frantically but the heavy metal bolas pulled him down.

“Dragondung! No, no noooo!” Hiccup cursed, pulling at the saddle. But he could not prevent that Toothless made a hard landing. Hiccup was thrown out of the saddle but he had a more or less soft landing in the grass.

When he tried to shake off his dizziness, he saw that Toothless was trying to get rid of the Bolas.

“Wait, bud. I am helping y---AH!”

Suddenly a heavy net fell on the Night Fury trapping him. Toothless roared in anger and clamped his teeth in the net, but it was too thick to tear it with one bite.

Hiccup pulled his dagger and wanted to start cutting the net, but a big meaty hand grabbed his wrist, ripped the dagger out of his hand and threw him hard to the ground again.

“OW! What the—”

When Hiccup pulled himself to his feet again, a pair of boots got in his view. Oh Thor, he would recognize these boots everywhere.

“Oh shit! Not you again!” he groaned.

“Well, well, well. I knew you would return to have a look at my sunken ships and bask in your easy won victory!” a voice said.

“Dagur!” Hiccup growled.

“Yes, it’s me! Do you think I let you and your Night Fury get away so easily after what you have done to me!?” the Berserker growled.

“What I have done?! And what have YOU—”

“Silence!” roared Dagur, giving Hiccup a hard shove, that went down again. Then the Berserker began to tie the still trapped dragon up, till he was not able to move a muscle anymore.

“Stop struggling, you beast!” the Berserker cursed.

“Leave him alone!” Hiccup yelled.

He let out a snarl and attacked him with bare hands, but Dagur simply grabbed his wrists, threw the younger male to the ground and tied his wrists and ankles up firmly. Then he checked the ropes that held the Night Fury bound.

“That will keep you away from interfering me!” Dagur said.

“No! Let me go! Toothl—”

_Slap!_

“I told you to shut up! Stop always yelling for your black beast like a baby for his mommy!” Dagur roared as he slapped Hiccup in his face. “Be a man and face your destiny like a man!”

“What destiny?!”

“To receive your punishment for destroying my fleet -and my honour!”

“Honour! Did you ever had such a thing?” Hiccup shot back. Now Dagur let out a snarl and grabbed Hiccups hair, pulling it. The Hooligan heir let out a painful shriek.

“Insolent brat! You and your gang think you are something better than the others? Because you had your draconic war machines?”

“They are not warring machines! They are our friends!”

“Oooh…your friends? And I am not worthy to be an ally and friend? You chose a dragon over me? Is he a better brother?”

“Yes, much better than you!” Hiccup spat.

“Well then your big brother dragon will get what he deserves! Or, if you apologize to me on your knees, I could spare him…”

“Never! You deserved that your ships were destroyed!”

“All right then, you arrogant little prick.” Dagur growled and walked over to a rock. He picked up a long and flexible stick he made of a willow branch and swung it like a whip.

“No! Don’t you dare!” Hiccup shouted.

“Oh-ho, I dare!” Dagur grinned.

He walked over to the immobile dragon, cutting some bigger holes in the net on various places, but leaving the bindings intact.

“No! No!” Hiccup yelled.

“Heh, that’s music in my ears!”

“Please Dagur…”

“Oh, now you are begging? Your black beast means so much for you? I am sure you would even….die for him?”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

“If there is no other way to save him….yes.”

“Don’t worry, your Night Fury will live. As will you. As much as I would like to kill you, but then your father and the other dragon riding bunch will come after me and destroy what’s left of my tribe! Since he has got this huge armoured beast, he thinks he could crush every one that cast him a scowl!”

“My father is not aggressive like this!”

“Oh yes, he is! He always hated me! Since I was a kid and visited Berk with my father, your dad always gave me these looks! He always thinks he is something better than the others, like you! Especially since you had your cursed dragons! But finally one of them will get what he deserves! And even you cannot prevent it!”

With an evil smirk, Dagur turned, lifted the makeshift whip and let it come down on Toothless back. The dragon shrieked as the first hit struck his tail base.

_Twhack!_

Hit after hit rained down on the dragons back, who let out painful , but muffled roars and shrieks.

_thwack, thwack, thwack!_

“Stings, eh, beast?” Dagur grinned, as he continued with his flogging Hiccup desperately tried to crawl near the Berserker. He would even bite him in the leg, to get his attention away from Toothless, but Dagur noticed it. He simply grabbed the youth and pulled him a few steps away, before continuing with his punishment.

“No! No! Stop it, you coward!” Hiccup yelled. The next moment Dagur whirled around, furious.

“Coward? YOU dare me to call a coward?! It´s YOU and your pesky dragon riders who are cowards! You hide behind the backs of them! I and my men could not stand a chance against your dragons! And not only that, you called even more of them! And even your damn dad on this flying big monster!” the Berserker yelled. “You are a damn coward and a cheater! And a Liar!”

Oh gods, Dagur is really furious, Hiccup thought. If I anger him more, he would kill us in his rage!

The Berserker counted up each hit on Toothless Tail base and back with his wooden whip. The Night Fury yowled as much as he could with his bound maw and even if Toothless had a thicker hide, he could still feel the pain.

“No Dagur, stop it! Hit me instead!” Hiccup begged.

“Oh you want me to spare your precious beast and go for you? Don’t worry, you will get yours next!”

Hits after Hits rained down at Toothless back. And with the cut holes he had better access while he flogged the dragon. No one had dared to hit Toothless this way before! Dagur was now punishing the Night Fury for all the trouble he caused him.

“You damn beast had ruined more than one time my plans! Now you will pay the price for it! And your scrawny rider will be next!”

“Dagur! Stop it! It´s enough! Stop hurting him!” Hiccup begged. “Please stop it!”

Finally the Berserker stopped.

“Enough! Gods, he did not deserve this! How could you, Dagur?” Hiccup said his voice dripping with anger.

“How could I? You made me doing it with all your actions!”

“Leave him alone, Dagur! Oh please leave him! You can do with me what you want, but please spare him!”

“You are right. You really deserve more.” Dagur growled. He threw the stick away, grabbed Hiccup and sat down on a rock. He laid him across his lap, belly down. At least he did not use the stick at him, Hiccup thought.

“Dagur, what are you-no! Nonono!” Hiccup yelled when the Berserker removed his belt, his vest and pushed his red Tunic up. Then, with one pull he yanked down his pants to his knees, exposing his freckled butt.

“Ah, a nice little ass you have. And so firm. No wonder, you have it every day in your dragons saddle!” Dagur grinned and squeezed it. “But now you will receive what you deserved for so long!”

“You bullied me as a kid! You nearly drowned me one day! Isn’t that punishment enough?”

“Umm-no.” Dagur said simply and lifted his right arm.

_SLAP!_

Hiccup let out a yelp, when the palm of the Berserkers big hand hit his butt the first time, a loud smack echoed through the still air. Gods, Dagur was giving him a spanking. He punished him like a brat who did something bad.

_Slap, slap, slap, slap!_

“I teach you, to destroy my fleet! This was the top of all the terrible things you have done to me!” Dagur roared and more painful slaps were raining down on his butt cheeks. ”Three for every ship of mine you destroyed!”

_Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap…_

“Ah! No! Dagur, stop it!” Hiccup shrieked. He tried to wriggle free from Dagurs lap, but the Bersererker held him in firmly down. “I had fourteen ships -and you destroyed them all! Only two of them remained!”

“Aih! You-you left us no other choice! You wanted to destroy our base!” Hiccup yelled back.”OW! Stop it!”

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

“Yes! Because you declared war between our tribes back then on this dragon island! That was the worst day in my life! You betrayed me! Your whole tribe betrayed us! You lied to us about having a dragon army! Yeah, and now you have even two! That you have shown when you destroyed my tribes’ fleet!”

_Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap!_

More hard hits were raining down Hiccups ass in a steady rhythm. Hiccup could see Toothless trying desperately to free himself, but it was no use. Dagur had bound and gagged him too tight.

“Defeated by a brat and his band of fire-breathing beasts riders! You think since you had your dragons you can do everything, arrogant little prick? With this defeat I have lost my face before my tribe!”

_Slap. Slap._

“This-is for declaring war on me and my tribe!”

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

“This-is -for-taking-away-my Skrill!”

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

“This is for letting me rot three years in prison and not even visiting me for one moment!”

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

“This is for turning my sister against me!”

_Slap! Slap!_

“Ow! Stop it! You deserved to get locked up! - Aih! - And what you have done to Heather is more than worse!” Hiccup yowled as the hits began to sting more and more. Gods my whole ass must be red by now, he thought.

He did not remember when his dad had spanked him the last time. But he knows that he was still a small kid and did not listen to his orders. And he deserved it back then. But now it was only humiliating. But-hadn´t he humiliated Dagur himself giving him such a defeat? Well, he attacked Dragons Edge! It was their right to fight back! And they had needed the help of his father and Astrid. They had been outnumbered against Dagurs whole armada. But the new A-team had followed and brought the disaster over Dagurs armada. But could they had been not another way to drive them off? Without so much destruction? But Dagur would have returned for sure. Maybe they should have tried a talk. But would the Berserker had listened? No. He never did.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

“I was never loved and protected like you! I was bullied by a kid older than me when I was young!” Dagur yelled, letting his hands go up and down at Hiccups ass in a steady rhythm.

“What? **Ouch**! Do you think I was not?! Just look at me! Who wanted to befriend a runt like me?! Aieeh!” Hiccup yelled back.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

“Oh yeah! You were always daddy’s little boy, who needs a bodyguard! But when my father left, I had nothing of this, I had to look for my own!”

“You killed your father to overtook his place as chief! And you set Heather adrift as a small child! And then-you destroyed her whole village, killing her foster parents!”

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

“I did not! I told it to my people so that they accepted me as new chief! And when I found Heathers village, it was already destroyed! And no one was alive who I could have asked who had done this!” Dagur began now talking in the same rhythm he was spanking Hiccup.

(By the way, Traitor Johann hired some thugs who did this in Berserker disguise The leader even looked a bit like Dagur and had red hair, that was mostly covered under a helmet, Dagurs old helmet. They were a few survivors, but they had fled and told Heather what happened and the blame fell on Dagur and his Berserkers)

Hiccups eyes widened.

“What? Wait, wait. What really happened?”

“Dad sailed away when I was fifteen and never returned! And I had to deal with Heathers mother, my stepmother, who treated us bad since Heather was born! Yes, even her own child! So, I set my sister adrift, before her mother could do worse to her!”

_Slap. Slap._

Hiccup couldn’t believe what he was hearing!

“Is this the truth?” he asked.

Dagur paused with his spanking staring down at Hiccups exposed back.

“What happened to your mother?” Hiccup yelled.

“She died in battle when I was five! Then dad took another wife. But since Heather was born, she changed completely. It ended that she killed herself.” Dagur said with a low voice.

“Oh gods… is this true?” Hiccup gasped.

“It is. I never laid a hand on her or my father!”

Hiccup did believe him. In this enraged moment the Berserker opened himself to the younger male for the first time. Maybe that was what he needed. Someone to talk with someone who understand him and why he became the person he was today.

“Dagur, please stop! I am sorry!” Hiccup pleaded. “I did not know about this!”

But the Berserker continued to spank him.

“You and your father never accepted me!”

_Slap Slap Slap Slap._

“Please….ow! I am sorry, really!”

Hiccup was nearly starting to cry. But he held a grip to himself. To cry now before the Berserker would show weakness. So, he tried to stay quiet and let Dagur to work off his anger. Better on him than on Toothless.

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap!_

He only whimpered or yelped, when the slapping hits stung too much.

_Slap. Slap…..slap…slap._

And finally-Dagur stopped. He had stopped yelling at him already some time before, hopefully he had calmed down. Now his hand was laying on his reddened butt cheeks, giving them a squeeze.

“OW! That hurts! Please stop!” Hiccup begged. “Don’t you think I got enough punishment now? I´m sorry, okay?”

Next, he was shoved un-ceremonially off Dagurs lap and he landed onto the ground. Hiccup yelped and pulled his knees up. But he couldn’t pull his pants up in his bound state.

Toothless was crooning looking worriedly at Hiccup.

“I´m okay, bud. Just stay still.” the Hooligan heir said with a low voice. Then he tried to turn with his tied-up body, that he faced Dagur who was still sitting at his spot. Has he calmed down enough, so that Hiccup could speak normally to him?

“Dagur…please…” Hiccup began with a calm voice. His pants were still half the way down. Gods, this was humiliating lying with his exposed crotch and butt before the older man. The Berserker looked at him, his face showed anger, scorn and a bit-hurt?

“Listen. I´m sorry. I´m really sorry, how all this developed between us two. I-maybe I should have tried to talk to you and not always avoiding you. But what happened between us when we were kids, made me not to trust you. You were dangerous for me and I was afraid you could hurt me very bad when you visited Berk. But now we are grown-ups. Therefore, Dagur…. if you want to talk….to talk about it, to simply talk to pour your heart out….let me know it. We could give it a try…to sort things out, on a peaceful way. I will listen to you. I will even try to help you. Think of it. No fighting. No hurting each other. Just talk some things out. Let not hate and distrust continue to be between us. Our tribes always tried to held peace between them. And when you want to talk, just let me know it. This is my apologize and offer to you.” Hiccup continued in a calm voice.

Dagur said nothing, only continued looking at him with narrowed eyes. Then he pulled out a dagger and threw it into the ground not far away from Hiccups head. After this, he turned and left without a word.

“Dagur…!”

But the Berserker did not even look back as he continued to walk away. Hiccup robbed to the dagger and started cutting his binds. When his wrists were free, he quickly pulled his pants up.

“Ah! Fuck, this hurt!” he hissed, tears welled in his eyes.

Then he cut the ropes on his ankles. Slowly he stood up and hissed, when the stinging pain raced through his reddened butt cheeks. He hoped Dagur did not have drawn blood with his spanking.

Toothless whined.

“Coming, bud.” he said and limped over to the bound dragon. He started cutting the ropes till Toothless was able to free himself of the rest. He jumped up and growled in the direction where Dagur has vanished, ready to go after him. This man has flogged him! And the spots where he did it are still hurting! Hiccup never gave him such a punishment!

“No, bud! No.” Hiccup held him back. “He is right. I deserved it. I did not know that he had suffered as a kid too. We have something in common at all. We will let him go. Sorry, bud. I´m sorry, that he hit you-but we will let him go. No revenge, this would all made it worse!”

Toothess let out a croon.

“I must try to find a way to get through his derangeness, talking maybe could help. Hey, I reached your mind, a dragons. Then there must be a way to reach Dagurs too, so that he would listen to me. I must try to win his trust, as I won yours. Trust, yes, that’s it.” Hiccup nodded. “Come bud. Let´s go home.”

The flight back was going slowly. Hiccup had great problems sitting in the saddle with his pained butt. Gods, how long will his ass hurt?

When they returned, Astrid was awaiting him in front of the stables.

“Hiccup, you are back! Eh, what´s up? Why are you limping? Does your leg stump hurt again? Phantom pains? Or did you two crashed somewhere?” Astrid asked.

“No, nothing of this.” Hiccup murmured, avoiding her look.

“But you look like you are hurting! Talk to me. What happened?”

“I-I met Dagur…”

“What? He is still here?”

“He was all alone on this small island over there….” Hiccup pointed to the small island at the far horizon.

“Hiccup, did he hurt you?”

“Well….”

“This damn Bastard! I will go---”

“Astrid, stop it!” Hiccup suddenly yelled; his voice full of anger. “You-will not going after him! No one will!”

“Hiccup….I am worried…” she said with a calm tone. “Please tell me, what happened.”

“Well, let’s say, I got a punishment for destroying his fleet. And for some other things…”

“What did he expect? He attacked us! He destroyed my home! He wanted to destroy our base!”

“I know, I know… but he was so enraged…”

“And how….did he punish you? At least he left your face in one piece…”

“He…he spanked me….” Hiccup said in a low voice.

“He -what?”

“He spanked me and Toothless, dammit!” Hiccup yelled again and let out a hiss as he made a too hasty turn. He did not curse normally so much, but he was angry at himself.

“Gods, Hiccup!” Astrid gasped.

“Well, I can understand him….nearly all his ships….that’s even for a guy like him heavy to bear. Astrid, he lost his face before his tribe. And how often I tricked him. How often Berk defeated him…maybe, maybe we should have told him about our peace we made with the dragons.”

“I know what it means to lost his face. My uncle Finn…”

“So, you know the feeling. And its not nice.”

“No. It is not.”

“I have wronged Dagur. We did not know what happened in his childhood. We never asked him or Oswald-maybe we should have. In his anger he opened himself a bit to me, told me that he and Heather had not the same mother. And he cast his sister away to protect her from her mother who seemed …gotten some sort of deranged too after her birth….”

“What?” Astrid gasped. “We must tell her about this! So, her brother had the urge to protect her, not to cast her out. But it was not a good solution.”

“I know. But he was a kid back then. Don’t forget that. And now he is disappointed that Heather attacked him for what he had done.”

“But he destroyed her village!”

“He told me he didn’t. The village was already burning and all people dead as he arrived with his ships.”

“This is all a bit suspicious. Had someone wanted that Dagur and Heather fought against each other and maybe got killed?”

“I don’t know. But I hope we will find out the truth one day.”

The two and Toothless silently walked to Hiccups hut and entered it.

“Wait-here.” Astrid said, grabbed a pillow and laid it on a bench. With a low hiss, Hiccup sat down.

“Thor, I don’t want to experience that again!” he groaned.

“And you really want Dagur get away with this?”

“Would it help if we avenged what he had done? No, the hatred would go on and on. I accepted this punishment from him. I am only sorry for Toothless. He got flogged.”

“Poor Toothless. You never would be so evil to do this to a dragon! And Dagur is evil since we knew him!”

“Astrid-no human being is born evil. The environment and other humans made a person good or bad.” Hiccup murmured, remembering the words of an old druid, when he visited with his father the mainland long ago. “Dagurs life could have been different too. And now it’s time to turn a different path with him.”

In the next four weeks they did not hear or see anything from Dagur.

But when Astrid got missed one day during a morning flight all the riders went out to search for her.

“Everything?” Hiccup asked the others as they returned. They shook their heads.

“Dragondung! Astrid, where are you?” Hiccup thought.

Suddenly Meatlug began to get wiggly and gurgled.

“What´s up, girl?” Fishlegs said and looked out into the storm in the distance. Then he saw it. A small dot who was growing bigger. He took his spyglass.

“Hey! Someone is approaching us!” Ingerman called.

“Is it Astrid?”

“I can´t yet regognize it. Wait-it’s a Gronkle, and someone is riding it.”

“Could it be Gothi?” asked Tuffnut, knowing that the old woman rode a violet Gronkle since she was part of the A-Team. “But what is she doin´ out here all alone?”

“No, its---you will not believe it! It´s Dagur!”

“What? What does he want here? And since when did he have a dragon for riding?” Snotlout asked.

“Let’s find out! But don’t attack! Maybe he wanted to use what I had offered him. – You hear it, bud? No shooting or attacking!” said Hiccup. They all flew towards Dagur, Hiccup in front, the others behind him. When Hiccup got nearer, he could see, that the Berserker was cradling someone in his right arm.

“What-gasp! Astrid!” Hiccup yelled when he recognized the limp form that was draped over the Gronkles back. “He found her!”

“And-he brought her back to us…” Fishlegs couldn’t believe it.

When Hiccup stopped before Dagur, the Berserker wore a firm look on his face.

“Thank Thor! We searched all over the ocean for her! Where did you found her?”

“She was drifting on a log out into the sea. I saw here losing her grip and sink below the water. I jumped after her into the ocean and pulled her out-with Shattermasters help.” Dagur said with a monotone voice. Hiccup could feel that he was still angry at him.

“Shattermaster? Is this your dragon? How did you find him?” Fishlegs asked, as Hiccup flew closer to Dagur. With no other word he handed the shield maiden over to him. In this moment Astrid began to stir, her eyes cracked open.

“Thank…you…for saving me. You…paid…your debts back.” she whispered and even laid her hand on the Berserkers arm. Dagur gave only a nod, his face stayed motionless. Then she closed her eyes again, drifting in an exhausted sleep.

“Yes, you saved what’s very important in my life. Thank you. And you know, my offer still stands.”

“I´ll think of it.” he simply said and turned his dragon. “Let´s go, Shattermaster.”

“Dagur…” Hiccup called him, but the Berserker continued leaving. But he could see that he patted his dragon in a friendly way. The Hooligan heir smiled a bit, then he sighed and held his Girlfriend firm to his body.

“Hiccup, we should head back. Astrid needs warmth and something hot to drink.” Fishlegs said.

“Yes. Let´s go.”

While they flew back together, Fishlegs was the first one to speak.

“Well, it was a start. But I think, Dagur needs time. He had a lot bad luck in the past.”

“Yeah. But to see him with this Gronkle and how he is treating him gives me hope. At least a dragon seemed to have found a way into his heart.”

Epilogue:

Eight weeks later.

The Riders had their first encounter with Viggo and it did not end as they had planned. Now Viggo had the Dragon Eye, but at least Heather was able to escape. And some other certain Berserker.

Dagur was sitting on the edge of a cot in Hiccups hut. The Hooligan heir and Fishlegs had treated and bandaged his arrow wounds, he took for Hiccup. When he tried to follow Viggo through the caves, some Hunters had prepared an ambush, but Dagur crossed his path and gotten hit by the arrows. Only one arrow impaled in one of Hiccups shoulder plates, but the tip did not pierced his skin.

Now Hiccup was sitting at Dagurs side, an arm around him. During the last weeks they had some short time to talk about serious things and Hiccup got involved in Heathers and Dagurs infiltration plan to the Hunters. But the Berserker still had been reserved and grumpy. 

But one night he told Hiccup something cruel that shocked the Hooligan heir to the bone. When Dagur told him, that he was raped at the first year of his imprisonment when he was in a cell with other male prisoners who were older than him and Alvin did nothing against this, Hiccup started to cry and hugged him the first time. He did not want that this happend to the Berserker, not even after all he had done. 

"By the gods, Dagur! I am sorry. I am so sorry. I didnt know...even you did not deserve such a punishment." Hiccup sobbed. And Dagur hugged him back and cried too, relieved about the comfort he was finally getting.

When he told Astrid about it, she was shocked as well and shed tears too, a very rare behaviour. 

"At least he learned how to fight defending himself. And he did not give up. But it was cruel anyway. Four grown men against him...I will have a serious talk with Alwin one day." Hiccup said with a low voice. 

But Dagur showed more than one time, that he still saw Hiccup as a little brother, who he now wanted to protect from harm.

“Thank you Dagur, for saving my life.” Hiccup said with a calm voice. When Toothless crooned, he smiled. “Yeah, and Toothless says thanks too.”

Dagur stayed silent.

“How do you feel? Do the herbs help easing the pain?”

“Yes. Feel better now a bit.” Dagur murmured.

“Shattermaster was so great during the attacks! He is good and loyal dragon.”

“That he is, my bud.”

The Gronkle walked over to his rider and shoved his massive head under Dagurs uninjured arm. And as always, Shattermaster made the Berserker slighty smiling again.

Astrid, who had worked in a corner of the hut, cleaning the bloodied rugs, came into view and sat down at the other other side beside Dagur. Since he had saved her from drowning in the ocean, her behaviour towards him has changed. And after this day even more.

“You freed your sister and helped her escaping. I will never forget that. Heather is my best friend, and I was very worried about her when she joined the hunters as a spy. She has decided to go her own ways, but she promised me to think of what I have told her about you and she will return when she is ready for it. Give her time. But for all your help you have my thanks. And with this you paid all your debts back.” she whispered and leaned at Dagurs side. The Berserker looked up, surprised at the shieldmaidens gentleness.

“Yeah. For saving us all here.” Hiccup nodded and laid an arm around the older mans broad shoulder. “The path you took, was the right one.”

Suddenly the two youths heard low sobs. The Bersekers body was bend forward and he lowered his head.

“Dagur? Are you okay?” Hiccup asked worried.

“No one ever said this to me. I am not even used to such kind words… Brother....I´m sorry that I spanked you and Toothless weeks ago on this island.” the Berserker sobbed and wiped his arm over his eyes. "Hey, hey. Its okay. You dont have to apologize. I and Toothless have forgiven you. As Astrid said: You have paid all your debts back." 

When Dagur felt a soft nudge at gus back and a croon, he knew that it was Toothless. 

“Thank you, brother. Thank you, Astrid. ”

“Its okay, to show feelings and to cry, when you want. No one of this will leave this hut. You are now a part of us.” Astrid said, as they two youths continued to sit and held themselves, giving Dagur the support and closeness he has earned.

End.


End file.
